Summer Love
by Cara Camellia
Summary: Mohon review, ceritanya agak abalan dan saya lupa summarynya. Liat aja deh sendiri yah. Ada Sebas dan Fem!Ciel nyanyi!


Saya: *clingak clinguk* Halo, ada orang disini?  
Pembaca: Oh ya monggo masuk duduk…

Saya:*duduk* oh ya, ini, ceritanya….

Pembaca: Hmm oke, saya baca dulu *mulai krasak kresek*

PAGE 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

**Summary: **

Sebastian adalah seorang anak kaya raya, dan ia terpesona oleh seorang gadis yang selalu ada di pantai dekat villa keluarganya. Tapi ia tak pernah melihat wajah gadis itu secara langsung. Ketika dilihat, ia pun sadar bahwa ia kenal baik dengan gadis itu. AU. Fem!CielSebastian

* * *

**SUMMER LOVE**

Scene 1: The Blue Haired Girl

Keluarga itu sampai di sebuah pantai yang tenang. Suara arusnya sangat menenangkan hati. Pantai itu juga sepi, tidak ada siapa – siapa. Lelaki berambut raven itu tersenyum menatap pantai tersebut, dan ia dikejutkan oleh suara ibunya.

"Sebastian! Ayo masuk, nanti kamu sama Elice boleh main" ujar ibunya, Sabrina Michaelis. Gadis berambut kecoklatan di dekatnya tersenyum lalu ia meloncat senang "Horee! Terima kasih bu!" ujarnya, lalu ia memasuki villa kecil didekat pantai tersebut dengan sebuah koper berwarna merah di tangannya. Lelaki yang dipanggil Sebastian tadi hanya tersenyum, lalu membawa masuk kopernya yang berwarna hitam.

Ia menuju ke kamar dekat pantai, tepatnya di paling belakang kalau dilihat dari utara rumah tersebut. Ia memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan meletakkan kopernya di lantai. Ia menyalakan AC, dan membuka pintu kaca tersebut. Terlihat pemandangan yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Seorang gadis berambut biru dengan gaun terusan selutut warna putih dan topi berwarna putih yang dihiasi pita berwarna biru. Wajahnya tidak terlihat dari atas. Dan seorang gadis bergaun terusan merah dan berambut pirang keriting yang dikuncir dua tengah mengejarnya.

"Heiii, Cieel tunggu!" panggil gadis yang bergaun merah. Sementara yang dikejarnya hanya tertawa riang, "Hahaha, aku jauh lebih cepat darimu!" lalu, karena ia berlari mundur, jadilah ia terjatuh. Sebastian hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Ciel! Kamu baik – baik saja kan?" tanya gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Ia langsung menghampirinya, dan duduk di dekatnya, "Aku baik – baik saja kok Lizzy, tak usah khawatir" jawabnya seraya berdiri

"Oii, Ciel! Lizzy! Makan siang!" panggil seorang cowok yang mungkin seumuran dengan gadis yang dipanggil Ciel, keduanya langsung menjawab, "Baiik!" Keduanya berjalan menuju tangga, tepatnya tangga di samping villa Sebastian. Ya berarti…tempat mereka menginap di sebelah villa Sebastian.

Gadis itu berjalan, dan akhirnya sampai di balkon kamarnya. Dia menoleh, dan matanya yang berbeda warna menatap Sebastian. Ia hanya tersenyum, lalu masuk ke dalam villa tersebut.

'_Cantik'_ batin Sebastian, _'Rasanya aku pernah lihat dia…dimana ya?'_ Belum selesai ia berpikir, adiknya, Elice, sudah menepuk pundaknya. "Kak! Ayo main, aku sudah selesai berganti nih" ujarnya yang sudah mengenakan kaos berwarna putih dengan celana pendek warna merah. "Eh iya, sebentar aku ganti celana dulu" ujar Sebastian yang sedari tadi hanya memakai kemeja putih dengan celana jeans. Elice hanya mendesah pelan melihat kakaknya, "Ya sudah, aku tunggu ya"

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya sudah asik bermain di pantai. Entah berapa lama mereka bermain, ketika cahaya matahari mulai meredup, datanglah kedua gadis tadi. Ciel dan Lizzy. "Hei! Kita ikutan main ya!" ujar Lizzy, dan Elice mengangguk setuju "Tentu saja!"

Elice dan Lizzy cepat sekali berteman, tampaknya keantikan mereka sama. Sementara Ciel dan Sebastian tampak agak menjaga jarak, sampai akhirnya Ciel memecah keheningan.

"Erm, hai. Namaku Ciela, kamu siapa?" tanyanya sambil melemparkan bola pantai yang ringan itu ke arah Sebastian, "Namaku Sebastian. Kok tadi kamu dipanggil Ciel?" tanya Sebastian, dan ia melempar balik bola itu ke Ciela, "Ah nggak, hanya saja Lizzy dan Krissi lebih senang memanggilku Ciel." Jawabnya, lalu ia memainkan bola itu di tangannya, "Jujur saja, aku lebih senang dipanggil Ciela" ujarnya, lalu ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Ciela"

Keduanya tampak dekat dalam sekejap, dan tentu saja, ketika malam tiba, kedua orang tua mereka memanggil, sehingga mereka harus masuk ke dalam.

**XXX**

_02 : 47 AM_

Ciela sedang berdiri di balkon bungalonya, dan ia menatap langit. Ia hanya memakai dress biru muda yang tipis, padahal angin bertiup kencang sekali waktu itu. Ia duduk di pinggir balkon, dan menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang. Ia dikejutkan suara pintu bungalo sebelahnya. Sebastian.

"Belum tidur?" tanyanya lembut, Ciela menggeleng pelan, "Em-Em. Tidak bisa" jawabnya, lalu ia menatap pantai. Sebastian masuk kedalam kamarnya lagi, mengambilkan jaket dan memakaikannya ke Ciela, "Diluar dingin" ujarnya, lalu ia menatap pantai, dan tanpa sadar, keduanya berpegangan tangan. "Kondisi ini agak mengingatkanku akan suatu lagu" ujar Ciela, lalu ia menutup matanya. "Kalau tidak salah….lagunya…." Akhirnya, gadis itu menarik napas, dan mulai melantunkan nada.

"_I __opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light" _

Sebastian tersenyum, "Kau hafal lagunya?" tanyanya, dan Ciela mengangguk ragu "Bagian ceweknya sih hafal." Mendengar itu, lagi – lagi senyum tersungging di wajah Sebastian, "Kalau begitu, ayo ke pantai" Ciela mengangguk ragu, tapi ia langsung setuju. "Ya sudah, tidak apa –apa kan?" Sebastian mengangguk, dan Ciela semakin setuju.

Kedua orang ini berpegangan tangan dan berjalan di pinggir pantai, "Kau suka menyanyi?" tanya Sebastian, dan Ciela mengangguk "Ya, aku suka menyanyi" Sebastian tersenyum, lalu ia berdidi menghadang Ciela, dan mulailah ia menyanyi.

_I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light_

_Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the stars that aren't there anymore_

_I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold_

_So like an introvert, I drew my over shirt_

_Around my arms and began to shiver violently before_

_You happened to look and see the tunnels all around me_

_Running into the dark underground_

_All the subways around create a great sound_

_To my motion fatigue: farewell_

_With your ear to a seashell_

_You can hear the waves in underwater caves_

_As if you actually were inside a saltwater room_

Ciela tersenyum, lalu ia melanjutkan lagu tersebut.

_Ciela: Time together isn't ever quite enough_

_Sebastian: When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home_

_Ciela: What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

_Sebastian: We need time_

_Ciela & Sebastian: Only time_

Keduanya mulai menikmati suasana tersebut. Angn dingin yang meniup mereka dengan lembut makin membuat suasana sempurna. Ciela sendiri sudah mulai berdansa dengan Sebastian.

_Can you believe that the crew has gone and they wouldn't let me sign on?_

_All my islands have sunk in the deep, I can hardly relax or even oversleep_

_When i feel warm with your hand in mine when we walk along the shoreline_

_I guess I'll never know why sparrows love the snow_

_We'll turn off all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow_

"Ini menyenangkan, sudah lama aku tidak bernyanyi begini" ujar Ciela, lalu ie melanjutkan lagu tersebut.

_Ciela:So tell me darlin do you wish we'd fall in love_

_Sebastian:yeah, all the time_

_Ciela:all the time_

_Ciela:Time together isn't ever quite enough_

_Sebastian:When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home_

_Ciela:What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

_Sebastian:We need time,_

_Sebastian & Ciela:only time_

_Ciela:When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_

_Sebastian:If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?_

_Ciela:So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_

_Sebastian:All the time_

_Sebastian & Ciela: all the time_

Ciela tersenyum manis sekali, dan ia memegang tangan Sebastian, jarinya yang lentik menyentuh tangan Sebastian.

_Time together isn't ever quite enough_

_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_

_All the time (oh, all the time)_

Ketika lagu berakhir, Sebastian dan Ciela saling tertawa. "Ini menyenangkan" ujar Ciela, "Sampai kapan kau tinggal disini?" Sebastian terlihat berpikir sebentar "Sepertinya sampai liburan musim panas berakhir. Berarti 11 Juni" ujarnya, dan Ciela tersenyum puas, "Aku juga pulang tanggal 11. Besok kita bertukar nomor telepon ya" ujarnya "Sepertinya aku sudah bisa tidur sekarang"

Keduanya menaiki tangga menuju bungalo masing – masing, dan Ciela, lagi – lagi memecah keheningan. "Eh, jaketmu—" Sebastian hanya menggeleng, "Untukmu saja, kita mungkin tidak ketemu lagi kan?" Ciela tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sebastian, "Oh ya, err…tunggu sebentar"

Gadis itu masuk dan membuat sedikit keributan, dan ia keluar lagi dengan membawa dua cincin perak polos juga sepasang kalung berbentuk hati, "Nih, sebelahnya lagi untukmu." Ujarnya, lalu ia menyerahkan cincin yang satu lagi. "Ini untukku?" Ciela mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sebastian, dan ia tersenyum lagi. "Kan kau yang bilang, kita mungkin tidak ketemu lagi kan?"

Keduanya mengobrol sebentar, lalu masuk kembali ke dalam kamar masing –masing, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Elice, adik Sebastian, mengawasi mereka sedari tadi. Dan tampaknya ia tidak suka dengan hal ini.

* * *

SELESAAAII!

Mohon review yakk, saya kudu tidur ini atuuh udah jam setengah 11 nih, ihihih besok tak lanjutin di notes….jangan khawatirr. OOC banget ya ceritanya, mohon maklum ini terinspirasi dari lagu…

Oh ya ngomong ngomong lagu, lagu yang diatas itu yang nyanyi Owl City judulnya The Saltwater Room. Sumpah lagunya enak banget, dengerin deh dan sekalian beli CD nya di toko terdekat! *digebuk gara gara iklan*

Erm…soal kalung yang sepasang itu…maksudku yah.. Pernah liat iklan Ponds yang jaman jebot dulu gak? Kalo ga salah yang flawless white apaa gitu, ada dua cewek sama satu cowok. Yang cewek ngirain yang cowok udah ga cinta lagi ama dia, terus ternyata masih karena tu cowok masih make kalung hati yang sebelah itu. Kalo yang tau yah bagus deh =w="

Ya udah, cukup sekian, makasih ya udah meluangkan waktu mau baca FanFic Aku! Doain aku naik kelas dan bisa menerbitkan novel yang sedang kutulis! Love u all my readers! Mwaaachhh *apa dehhh hahhaa*


End file.
